A Different Kind of Sparring
by DemonQueen17
Summary: Ryoko swears she can't stand Shizuma but what if that so-called hatred is actually love? Chapter 1 is the relationship between these two through Ryoko's POV.
1. A Samurai's Thoughts

Disclaimer: The Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School manga belongs to its creators, Reiji Saiga and Sora Inoue.  
  
Note: This story is written in the POV of one of its main characters, Ryoko Misturugi and her mixed-up feelings for her archrival, Shizuma Kusanagi. I suggest reading the manga before you come across this story. You won't really understand it if you don't. But whether you do or not, I hope you enjoy this story. Here it is.  
  
A Different Kind of Sparring  
  
This is just great. Just when I'm getting over that spar with the Neanderthal, he pops into my head. What the hell is wrong with me lately? This really pisses me off, or does it? I don't know anymore.  
  
It was like I was enjoying that spar with Shizuma. Actually, I was. He's the only person other than Tatsuya and Azumi who can put up one hell of a fight. I hate to admit it, but he is one hell of a fighter. He could be good-looking if he didn't have that damn mono-brow. Aaaaaah, what am I saying? I've got to clear my head and get Shizuma out of my head. I really love Tatsuya, or is it something else?  
  
Come to think of it, it all started when he first came on the scene. I'll have to admit that I thought he was kind of cute but real annoying. Oh, what am I thinking? Me and these mixed-up feelings I have. This is insane. Why am I feeling this way about Shizuma in the first place?  
  
I no longer think Tatsuya and I have a chance now that he's moved to Osaka. It was probably never meant to be. Just thinking about it is enough to make me cry. Come on now. No more tears. Screw it! He probably likes Shiori anyway. They are childhood friends after all.  
  
But it was weird when Shizuma came to see me after the K-fight with Azumi. Was I seeing things or was there concern in Shizuma's eyes? Hitomi was right. He does have pretty eyes. Oh, great. There I go again, thinking about him. This is Shizuma Kusanagi, the monkey-browed Neanderthal, who does whatever it takes to piss me off.  
  
Man, was I wrong. He didn't really come to see how I was doing. Or did he? He came by to strangle me for fighting with Azumi twice. I know the first fight was meant for him, but she really pissed me off when she went to go talk to Tatsuya. Oh, who am I kidding anyway? I mean he may have been the president of the Kendo Club, but I saw him as much more than that.  
  
But I've thinking about Shizuma lately. Why? He is the most arrogant, self- centered, hot-tempered person I've ever met. Not to mention, he always finds a way to piss me off. Didn't I say that before? Oh, well. Is his teasing a sign that he likes me back? Oh, Kami, I hope not. What's wrong with me? What is it about him that makes me think of him constantly? Maybe Hitomi and that stalker Daisaku are right. Maybe I do care about him. I honestly was a bit concerned when he fought Mr. Saotome a while back and getting a bit excited watching him fight. I have to admit that he is good, really good. There I go again, thinking about him.  
  
I wonder how he feels about me. Wait a minute. Why should I care? I can't be falling in love with him, can I? Maybe I am. I don't know. I mean, we do have something in common. We both like to fight to see who's the best fighter around. It's too bad we never had a real chance to fight in a K- fight. But I have a feeling that somewhere down the line, that's about to change. I can't wait for that day to come.  
  
There isn't anyone good enough to be in a real fight, except for that Neanderthal. The dojos don't provide enough training for me anyway ever since Tatsuya moved to Osaka and Azumi graduated and getting for college soon. What a bunch of amateurs, those students from those dojos. Oh, well. I might as well go home, have aunt Madoka look at these bruises, and get some rest. Man, is she going to have a hissy fit.  
  
What's this? Who is this girl and why is she staring at me? She's starting to give me the creeps. A fight? With Shizuma? Who put her up to this anyway? I bet it's that sleazy Isozaki? What the hell is he up to and what does he want with me? I might as well have a chat with him. Until next time.  
  
  
  
Damn! I never thought it would be this short. Oh, well. I ran out of ideas. That's it. I'm going to make this story more than one chapter. Next up is Shizuma's POV. I'll probably have other POV's. I hope you like this story so far. Sorry if it's short. Later. ^_^ 


	2. A Wild and Crazy Fighter's Thoughts

Disclaimer: Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School is owned by Reiji Saiga and Sora Inoue and published by TOKYOPOP.  
  
Note: This manga is the funniest you'll ever come across. This story is about the love/hate/respect/more hate/more love relationship between Ryoko Mitsurugi and Shizuma Kusanagi. Chapter 2 is seen through Shizuma's POV.  
  
What's the deal with me today? Ever since I sparred with that Sasquatch, my mind has gravitated towards her. Why me? Of all the chicks in Japan, I have to come across that Titan Girl, Ryoko. Uptight, hot-tempered, irritating and cute Ryoko Mitsurugi. Wait a minute. Cute? Did I just put cute and Ryoko in the same sentence? Damn, I must have it bad for this chick.  
  
Maybe it's because we have something in common. We both love to fight. The guys I fought in those K-fights were rookies compared to Ryoko, with the exception of that psycho teacher Saotome. Maybe Daisaku is right. Maybe I did find someone who cares about me. Aaaaaah, what am I saying? That ain't true, right? I can't help but wonder. But it's not like she'll ever admit it anyway. Damnit, I'm getting a headache just thinking about it.  
  
Since when have I got this thing for her? I don't know. I guess it was when we first met and it's been getting worse and worse. Or should I say better and better? Either way, I guess that's where it all started. The way she fights kind of attracted me to her from the beginning. She really knows how to kick ass. The way she handles that sword is as if she was dancing around those hacks.  
  
Man, I wish she was going to Ikebukuro tonight. I know there are going to be guys who couldn't throw a decent punch if their worthless lives depended on it. But I know she's still hung up on that Tatsuya. She doesn't have a chance in hell with that guy. He probably likes that drama club chick anyway. Will that Sasquatch ever get the message? If she had any brains, she would.  
  
Anyway, let's see. What should I do to piss her off in the future? Hmm, maybe I should get Daisaku into this. He is good at stalking Ryoko and driving her nuts. But first things first. I gotta go kick some loser ass later on. Damn, I wish she was there. It would be the most exciting match I ever had since the expulsion match. I'll have to admit he was pretty good, getting a few shots in. I really do want to fight him again.  
  
But there is one person that I really want to have a true match with is Ryoko. I mean, she is looking for tougher opponents and I was looking for the same thing. I can't help but think back to that sparring match we had and all those other times we fought side by side. I can't believe Daichi thought there was something between us, that big oaf. What the hell does he know anyway and where does he get off telling me how to live my life? Only one person makes decisions in my life and that's me.  
  
But sometimes I wonder about Daisaku. I know him and yet, I don't know him. I wonder how is it that he gets his info. Ever since I met him at Godai High School, I couldn't help but wonder. Is he the defenseless kid, who does nothing but hold just to go little Miss Samurai or is there more to him than I thought? Oh, well. I know, I know. I'm getting off the topic here.  
  
Ah, this is getting boring. What does it take to find some competition around here anyway? Grrrrrrr, that little princess was supposed to be MY opponent in that first K-fight and she gets her, not once but twice. She really did a number on Ryoko the second time they fought. I was concerned and pissed that she wore herself out like that, even though it didn't look that way and I was hungry. Good thing I took that snack. It sure hit the spot.  
  
Man, I really liked the look on her face when I told the teacher that she was copying my paper during finals. That was a lot of fun. I'd do anything to provoke her and get out of finals. Yep, I sleep a lot in class. But that doesn't mean I don't get anything done. I never got around to studying anyway. Kicking ass and taking wallets is more my thing. I've had no time for my favorite hobby. Oh, well.  
  
This sucks. Is there any way for me to have a real fight with Ryoko? What's this? Ow, ow, ow! Damn, she can really whack someone with that wooden sword! Now, my arms are starting to hurt! Look at these bruises. If I'm going to kick ass later on tonight, I'm definitely going to use kicks instead of fists. I have to put some ice on these arms 'cause I never know who I'm going to fight. But I just can't help but wish Ryoko was going. I might as well hit those Ikebukuro punching bags.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about Little Miss Samurai? With every day that passes, I think of her more and more. Am I in love with her? Nah, can't be, can it? Is my taunting and provoking her a sign that I like her? Damn, I don't know but everyone else seems to think so.  
  
There's one other thing that bothers me, and that's Ryoko's true feelings about me. She may say that I'm a Neanderthal and a monkey. But are her feelings the opposite of what she says about me? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know for sure.  
  
Why am I wasting my time thinking about all of this? I'll just put these thoughts on the back-burner for now. I got places to go and ass to kick. Maybe there is a way to have that samurai chick in a real fight this time. I'll just have to wait and see. Oh, well. Later.  
  
  
  
Aw, man. Another short chapter done. Oh, well. I'll pick it up on the next chapter. Next up is Hitomi's take on this. Later. ^_^ 


	3. A View from the Sidelines

Disclaimer: Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School and its characters are owned Reiji Saiga and Sora Inoue.  
  
Note: This chapter is the relationship between Shizuma and Ryoko through Hitomi's POV. Read and enjoy.  
  
A Different Kind of Sparring: A View from the Sidelines  
  
I don't understand why Ryoko denies it so much. She knows very well that she likes Shizuma. OK, so he's not like Tatsuya, but I don't see anyone else with her. After all, I hear that he's in love with Shiori from the drama club. There's no chance Ryoko will ever be with Tatsuya. I should know. I mean, I am her best friend.  
  
I've seen the way she looks at Shizuma when no one else is looking. He is cute in a wild kind of way, with his spiky navy blue hair and his cocky attitude. I've also seen the way he fights. Ryoko definitely likes that in a guy. She's told me that he almost beat her in a sparring match.  
  
Shizuma shouldn't deny his feelings for Ryoko either. The way he bothers her all the time is a clear sign that he likes her a lot. I've also seen the way he looks at her from time to time during class.  
  
I'm sure Azumi has a feeling that Ryoko likes Shizuma. She did ask her how she felt about him. I guess that early morning K-fight before school was Ryoko's wake-up call about her feelings for her true love. And her true love is NOT Tatsuya. Man, Azumi did a number on her. In a way, I'm glad they fought it out.  
  
Wow, Shizuma can scream. I can tell that he was concerned about Ryoko and how she pushed herself.until he started strangling her, ranting about how he was supposed to fight Azumi. It was a funny sight though. It was even funnier when all her fans came to visit her at the nurse's office and Shizuma ate her snack. I really enjoyed drinking with Mr. Todo.  
  
I wonder what will happen after this. Whatever happens, I hope she'll be careful. I haven't heard from her after that until now. She's fighting some strange man. I think he's called G. What is going on? Was all of this a setup to get me to reach her? At least, she tells me what took place during her fights. What does he mean by two against one? I don't know how to fight like Ryoko does. He's really starting to scare me. It's all Isozaki's fault. I hope he gets caught by Mr. Todo. How dare he think that he can toy around with Ryoko's skills.  
  
Then he goes on to say that he likes to find out the principles people use in order to live their lives and smash them to pieces. Oh, be careful, Ryoko.  
  
No, this has to be a nightmare. I've never seen anyone beat Ryoko the way this guy did. He must be pretty skilled in order to do that. I have to see if she's okay but I go down hard. The last thing I hear is Ryoko faintly calling my name before I pass out.  
  
When I come to, I see a bruised Ryoko. This G not beat her but broke her wooden sword. Thank goodness I brought that first-aid kit. But I'm glad she won't let this break her spirit. Those thugs have to pay. I know Ryoko and the Shinsengumi will come out victorious in the end. Until next time.  
  
I guess that's it. I hope they come out with Volume 6. Only time will tell. Later. ^_^ 


End file.
